


countdown

by whichlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Scientists, Axca is Keith (Voltron)'s Mom, Beaches, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, Langst, Latin, M/M, Musical Instruments, Pining, Pre-Canon, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Voltron WLW Month 2017, Water Balloon Fights, due to circumstances i cant control i wont be updating every day but there will be 70 drabbles, guess who has season three hangover, season three spoilers, some of them are different than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: a collection of voltron drabbles, one per day until season 4 is here.edit: lmao season 4 is tomorrow this was a nice idea in theory but im never getting to 40 rip.edt two: ok! so apparently matt (and axca?) are teens so any chapters involving shatt/lotaxca have been deleted.





	1. pining

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a good way to occupy my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are so oblivious.

It was infuriating. 

Lance looked at him softly, and his voice got soft when he talked to him. 

And he didn't realize that Keith looked at him THE SAME WAY. 

When Keith was standing in front of the Black Lion, Pidge and Hunk looked to Lance, who immediately went up to him. 

"Hey man."

Honestly what the fuck was that tone of voice. It was so _soft_. 

And when Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder and Keith gasped, it was so soft. It was so _obvious_. 

And both of them were so _oblivious_. 

It was _infuriating_. 


	2. lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk watches fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from hollyluia

Hunk didn't think it was possible in space, but here they were. Lighting up the night sky with sparkles and loud noises.

The Yjdun people, recently freed from the Galra's rule, had insisted on a celebration. Lance had said yes before anyone could refuse. All of the Yjdunian celebrations were at night, so they could show off their lighters, which were basically just fireworks. Honest to God fireworks. In space.

Hunk would have to ask the engineer if he could get the ingredients or process. 

Both of Hunk's siblings- Arihi and Loto -had been born in the summer, Ari in late June, and Loto in early July. Hunk was the odd one out, in January. His mama called them her J babies. It was a kind of tradition to shoot off fireworks around his siblings' birthdays, where other people would just assume they were celebrating the fourth of July.

Ari was seven years older than Hunk, and Loto was three years younger. As long as Hunk remembered, it had always been him, his sister, his sibling, and his mama. Occasionally, his mama introduced them to a woman she was seeing. When Hunk had left for the Garrison, and then space, she'd been seeing a nice woman named April for two years. He wondered if they were still together.

Loto adored fireworks so much. They loved the bright lights, even the sound. And the Yjdunian lighters came in more shapes and colors than Hunk would have thought possible on Earth. Maybe it was something special in the way they were made. Loto would adore it. 

Ari liked the fireworks they put on for her birthday, too, just not as obsessively as Loto. She loved the ones that turned from their color into golden sprinkles at each dot. Well, in general, she loved the gold ones the most.

Hunk wished they were all here to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im serious pls send prompts


	3. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone recced allura n lance bonding and i just remembered so uh. here and sorry

"Hey, Lance, there you are." Allura ran up to him.

"Allura. Nice to see you."

"I was going to take Blue on a ride around the moon. Want to come?" Allura asked. "She was your lion first. You must miss her."

Lance smiled. "Yah, of course. That'd be… really nice."


	4. space hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> sven in the space hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im playing catch up because ive had no internet access and will continue to have no internet access for a while. whoops.
> 
> maybe i'll catch up later, maybe not. i still want to do 70 drabbles even tho half of these will end up being three sentences.

Sven woke up with flowers on a bedside table and a weird beeping noise. He opened his eyes cautiously, and realized he was in a hospital.

Space hospital.

(Slav had left him the flowers. How sweet.)


	5. trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> shiro angst

At first it was just loosing little pieces of himself. 

First he was thrown into the arena, and he hurt his best friend, and then he was the "Champion."

Then, in a hesitation, not wanting to kill, the scar was ripped across his nose.

Later he was up against an opponent that was too much for him and he accepted defeat and he accepted death. It didn't come. And when the darkness dissipated, the Galra had given him a new arm.

He tried to count how many he killed with that arm. He lost track at around two hundred and seventeen.

Somewhere in there, the hair turning white just seemed fair. It wasn't all at once.

It was breaking over and over again for a year.


	6. paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> allura and her new status as a paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you havent noticed ive absolutely given up on trying to say who suggested what drabble you know who you are

Pink.

It was a hard conclusion to get to, but once she realized it, it seemed so obvious. Of course her armor would be pink.

Allura put a hand on the machine manufacturing her armor. Her paladin armor. It would be done in a few more tics- the longest part of the process was deciding what color. She was the blue paladin, now, but seeing as Lance hadn't traded his armor for red, or Keith for black, it seemed she needed a new color.

And what color would that be except for pink? The color to honor fallen warriors. A color to honor the paladins of old. A color to honor Shiro.

A color of paladin armor to avenge Altea.


	7. generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> the galra gals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna spell acxa as acxa

Axca was the first, but also the last. The first one Lotor decided he wanted on his team, the last to agree.

She was the first and only person to ever best him. He offered her a spot as one of his generals while she had a gun pointed at him. She laughed at him. Said to find someone worth her time.

Ezor was the first to actually agree. She and Zethrid agreed at the same time, since they were a sort of team- same planet of banishment -but technically Ezor said yes. Zethrid wanted an excuse to blow things up, and Ezor... Lotor wasn't sure about her. As long as she said yes, honestly, he didn't care about her motives.

Narti agreed next. Ezor was the one that found her, robbing from a colony, and Lotor wanted her on the team when he heard how expertly she took out Zethrid. It took some convincing, and more than a few cat treats, but she said yes.

The next time Lotor saw Axca, he got her name before hand. He'd been tracking her. And he showed up with his three generals, and offered her a job. And with a snap she said yes.

Apparently Lotor on his own wasn't worth her time. But Axca was worth his.

(Lotor made sure to never get in a one on one fight with her again.)


	8. clone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> "shiro" finding out he's a clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eey i might continue this later

"Should we tell him?"

"We can't tell him! He'll know we're onto him!"

"What if he doesn't know?"

"Well, I don't want to tell him if he doesn't!"

"Pidge should tell him, it's their info!"

"No way in hell! Keith should, he's the leader!"

"Are you kidding me?"

The four paladins huddled together, discussing. Shiro walked into the room. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They all leaped away from each other, Pidge slamming their computer shut. Hunk grinned awkwardly. "Hi! Shiro. Shiro. In all your. Shiro-y. Ness."

"What were you talking about?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" Keith blurted at the same time Lance said, "Garrison classes."

"Okay, what's going on?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"Well, um, something's been... off," Keith started.

"Right, right, and we don't want to spook you but..." Hunk continued.

"Some things just aren't adding up and we think, well," Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, for God's sake, you're a clone." Pidge opened their computer, showing all kinds of scientific data and analysis and everyone was explaining everything but it felt like white noise to Shiro.

God. Did he even have any right to the name Shiro?


	9. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> langst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me writing song fic at seven in the morning

_Blue lips. Blue veins._

Lance crossed his legs and sat in front of the window. Somewhere out there, among the vast stars and planets was Earth. And on Earth was his family. 

He took off in a giant blue space alien lion warship that he didn't even pilot anymore in the middle of the semester, just a week before fall break. They must be worried. He missed them.

When were they going home.

_Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away._

 

 


	10. alto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. 
> 
> lance plays viola.

The D string was out of tune. Well, it was all out of tune, but especially the D string. The bow didn't have rosin on it. The varnish was scuffed. He'd need a new shoulder rest. The case was dusty, and the folder holding the music.

Lance touched the neck of his viola. He held in, guitar position, and plucked out a slow Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He winced at the pitch- everything was off, out of tune. Lance set it down, and started rosining his bow with his cracked rosin. He went through the steps he learned in elementary school- push, Statue of Liberty, airplane -to get the viola in shoulder position. 

He started tuning. His C string might still be a little flat, but he was doing it by ear, after several years in space, so really he couldn't do better.

He pulled out an old piece, and started to play.


	11. wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> lance and keith's space wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i came up with this idea a while ago with my pal misha over at cryopods, and we never ended up writing it in full so uh. tada.

It was an accident. A super awkward accident. 

See, on the planet Tjirgin, finger guns was considered a method of proposal. If the finger guns were returned, they would be married. And Lance, wonderful, clueless Lance, had aimed finger guns at Keith after the battle to free Tjirgin, and Keith had awkwardly returned them.

And so the locals had rushed, because obviously the paladins were so in love, they must be bonded immediately. They were rushed off to separate tents, and the rest of their team awkwardly helped with the preparations. The Tjirgins swapped flower crowns and tattoos instead of rings, and the ceremony was reminiscent of an Earth wedding, but only barely. 

If you  _looked_ for more than five seconds, you would see it was a wedding. Obviously a wedding. Not that Keith or Lance did that.

They didn't realize they'd gotten married until Hunk mentioned it, two weeks later.

" _WHAT_?!"

 

 


	12. scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. wlw month prompt.
> 
> scientist au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> riiiiidge

Pidge frowned and dropped one more drop of her substance into the vial. "That doesn't make sense, it should have-"

It quickly made a puff of smoke. Pidge coughed and wiped her face. Her hair was sticking up in every direction, and probably stained black in places.

There was a laugh from across the lab. "Um, sorry," the girl it belonged to said. "You just- you look kind of ridiculous."

She had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail, and her glasses were covered by the lab goggles. 

"I suppose I do," Pidge said with a smile. "I'm Pidge."

"Rose. What brings you to the laboratory today?"

"Thesis project. It's kicking my ass."

Rose snorted. "Mine too. Wanna... talk about it over coffee? Well, at a coffee shop- I don't drink caffeine."

Pidge beamed. "Just let me clean up my stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a trash bucket


	13. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. 
> 
> hunk pines at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a hance

He looked beautiful in the sunset. 

The light reflected off the water, and made him look like he was glowing. He laughed and a wave pushed at him, and gestured for Hunk to join him. 

The weekend at the beach was a great idea, in theory. Hunk and Lance sometimes didn't see each other for a while in the summer, and a vacation together was a perfect excuse. Lance and Hunk's families had driven here in three cars, with Lance's family occupying two and a half of them.

And now Hunk smiled and went on to play in the ocean with his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a while ago i realized i'd never drawn or written for hance and i questioned what went wrong in my life


	14. latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> lance speaking latin

" _Salve_ ," Lance greeted the team as he walked in. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

"Salve. Sounds like Sal-way, actually spelled S-A-L-V-E. V's are like W's in Latin. It's weird." Lance sat down.

"You speak Latin?" Pidge asked.

Lance grinned. "I do. There isn't really a word for yes in Latin. Or no. It has it's quirks."

"There's no way you actually speak Latin." Keith crossed his arms.

" _Possum_. That's I can, or I am able to. I will admit I'm not fluent, but I do know a few choice phrases,  _meae stellae_."

"What's that mean?"

" _Non narrabo, pulcher."_

"Come on!" 

"Lance, stop teasing him," Hunk sighed. "I can vouch for him- he took it in high school, loved reading the phrases in the back of the book."

"It took me a while to figure out the meaning of that Christmas hymn my church sang," Lance mused. " _Glo-o-o-ria in excelsis Deo_. Glory in the highest to God."

Lance walked away from the table humming the line without eating breakfast.


	15. domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late.
> 
> me speaking latin to pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay trash anyways hi

" _Te, pulchra, amo_ ," Rose whispered, leaning over as Pidge was cooking dinner.

"And what does that mean?" Pidge asked. 

"I love you, pretty girl."

"Aaw."

" _Meum caelum es, et te ad infinum amo."_

"I can't understand a word of the sappy shit you're saying right now, love."

Rose grinned. "I know."


	16. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late.
> 
> lance had a crush on shiro. not sh/ance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a tumblr post about this a while ago but uh tada

It started by an innocent question from Pidge. "When did you guys realize you liked guys? I mean, I didn't figure out I was a lesbian until like. A month ago."

Hunk thought about it. "Definitely eighth grade. I got a crush on my friend Jeremiah."

"I just always knew I did, I guess, but I didn't know I didn't like girls until I was in high school. Late freshman year," Keith said.

"I had a crush on Shiro, that's how I figured it out," Lance said.

Shiro spit out his drink. "You had a WHAT?"

"Yah, I had a crush on you. Thanks for helping me figure out my sexuality, by the way."

Shiro blinked. "I, um, you're. So young. You're like a baby. Oh my God how old are you."

"Shiro I know."

"Nothing is going to happen, you know that right? I'm your senior officer is what's more it just wouldn't be appropriate," Shiro kept babbling. In the background, Hunk and Keith were laughing.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Shiro, I know."

"I mean, I'm flattered, but I just don't want to give you any false hope."

"Shiro. I  _know_."

"I don't want you to put me on a pedestal."

"Shiro it isn't that deep."

"Right, right." Shiro took a deep breath. Behind his back, Keith mimicked him. Lance repressed a laugh.


	17. generator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> pidge and hunk freak out over alien tech

"Oh."

"My."

"GOD!" Pidge and Hunk finished in harmony and ran to the generator. "This- this powers the castle? The entire castle? I thought that Allura's energy did that!" Pidge rambled.

"Actually, Allura's energy unlocks energy core so that the generator will create power. Imagine, one Altean powering an entire ship." Coran laughed, twirling his mustache.

Hunk had heart eyes for the thing. "Can I touch it? How does it work?"

"It isn't. That's why you're down here- I need help fixing it."

"Wait." Pidge held up a hand. "So we get to touch it,  _and_ mess with it?"

"Ah... yes!"

Pidge and Hunk looked at each other. 

"Best."

"Day."

"EVER!"


	18. prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> hunk and lance shenanigans. in SPACE!

Hunk and Lance were prankster boyfriends. 

When Shiro walked into the briefing room one day and green goop fell down on him, he knew that whoever had been pranking the teachers at the Garrison for years was  _on the ship_. Waiting to strike.

It couldn't be Pidge- it was before her time. He supposed it could be Pidge, or Allura or Coran, but he knew the style of the Garrison prankster, and would bet it was them.

The problem was, all three of his suspects were also getting pranked in the same way. 

At the Garrison, the prankster had used a solution of their own creation, but food goo seemed to be their weapon of choice in space. Shiro thought it had to be someone who had great chemistry knowledge along with access to the kitchen- maybe Hunk.

Shiro seemed to get pranked the most. He would bet someone with a personal vendetta against him- Keith always had one reason or the other to annoy him, and the prankings  _had_ started when Keith entered his first year at the Garrison.

Of course, Lance was in the same year as Keith. And he was the Pidge-appointed jokester of the group.

Shiro would never figure it out. Meanwhile, Lance and Hunk giggled and continued to rig up their food goo pranks.


	19. mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> a return to the space mall

"You know, you guys might have been banned the last time you were here," Shiro said, always the voice of being-a-stick-in-the-mud. Hunk was the voice of reason.

The paladins ignored him, and Lance grabbed Keith and Hunk's hands and practically  _dragged_ them to the Earth store. Pidge went exploring in a few of what they called "Alien Best Buys" and Allura was investigating the food court. Coran actually needed something- a double speed partical generator or whatever -and have given the paladins and Shiro the day off until he found it.

Shiro awkwardly followed Pidge, if only because he did  _not_ want to interrupt Keith's date with Lance and Hunk- his brother would _kill. him._ Shiro reasoned to himself that a fifteen year old shouldn't be wandering the mall alone. It had nothing to do with the fact that Shiro didn't want to be alone, nope.

Pidge explored Alien Best Buy- actually called Galactic Deals -and found what seemed to be... iPhones? "Shiro, do you think Apple had space transport before us and privately pitched their product to the space market?"

"I doubt it, Pidge."

"That, little friend, is a transcommunicator!" One of the employees walked up to them. "Or, as they're commonly refered to, T-Comms."

"Are they like phones?"

"Phones? Oh, the earthen word, that's precious." The guy looked at Shiro. "Sir, your child is absolutely adorable."

"Thank... you?" Shiro didn't want the fact that apparently he looked old enough to be Pidge's  _dad_. He wasn't that old, was he? Twenty five wasn't old.

"T-Comms are a little like phones, but I'm assuming you've never seen a T-Comm before because they can do so much more! T-Comms are guaranteed to be untrackable, and the only records of your activity is in the phone itself. T-Comm signals are planted all throughout the galaxy, so they're literally universal, and it's illegal for the company or government to look at your T-Comm unless they have a warrant or you give them permission to!"

"I'll take ten, how much?" 

"For this out of date model? Ten GAC each."

Pidge gave Shiro huge puppy eyes and Shiro sighed and fished out some of the GAC bills the castle had given him.


	20. caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> human things scare allura and coran.

"Pidge! You've been poisoned!"

Pidge looked up. "Um... what?"

Allura looked very concerned. "Coran analyzed the drink you have every morning, and every afternoon, and most of the night. It's  _filled_ with caffeine!"

"My coffee? That's kind of the point?"

"But caffeine is poisonous," Allura insisted. "Don't worry, Coran is whipping up an antidote. It's amazing you've survived this long."

"Allura, caffeine isn't poisonous to humans."

"It isn't?" Allura blinked. "That's... terrifying."

"Yah."

"Don't worry Pidge, I'll save you!" Coran burst into the room. "I can spray the antidote up your nose, young paladin!"

"Coran, caffeine isn't poisonous to them."

Coran froze. "It isn't? Oh, and I suppose that when humans do those... things with the... falling down on top of each other, THAT'S normal too!"

"It's called a cuddle puddle. Most humans like being close to other humans."

"What about that weird stuff in your eyes after you sleep?" Allura asked.

"Eye gunk? I have no idea why it happens, but it's not harmful."

"What the quiznak?" Allura whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strumming my viola in guitar position* prompts please


	21. mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> lotor and the generals as paladins.

"What is... that?" Axca narrowed her eyes at it. "A giant metal cat?"

"It's a blue kitty!" Ezor said brightly. "Dibs!"

"Wait, we don't know how that thing works... and she's gone." Lotor sighed. "Should we follow her in?"

"I mean if she wants to get eaten by a giant metal cat, that's her business." Zethrid shrugged. 

Narti nodded. Axca just walked in after her.

Ezor had gotten the kitty- cat, cat, in working order, lights flashing. "This is so cool! It's like she's speaking to me! Hey, watch this!"

Ezor pushed a button and the cat roared, and in that moment Lotor realized  _it was a fucking lion_.

The lion jumped up, and Ezor grinned wildly as she flew it in loopdeloops and corkscrews. Everyone was screaming.

"YOU ARE THE WORST. PILOT. _EVER_!" Axca shrieked. 


	22. soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. prompt. 
> 
> "i find i can never escape being a soldier"

They never stopped being Voltron.

There was never another war on the scale of the War of the Galra, but Voltron was still needed to settle civil wars and bickering neighboring galaxies with armies. They could take breaks- but they always needed to be a paladin, able to form Voltron at a moment's notice.

Lance became famous for his diplomacy, and Keith, surprisingly, for his ability to lead. Shiro aided in the rehabilitation of prisoner's of war. Pidge and Hunk were the paladins to call if anything electronic went wrong. Allura worked as Queen of Altea to bring the entire broken universe back together.

Most of them went home. But it would never be the same.


	23. prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. prompt.
> 
> "i know why the caged bird sings."

The human in the Galra prisons hummed.

The Galra were confused by it, but it did no harm, so at first they let it slide. Then the Champion escaped, and they cracked down. Humming was illegal for prisoners now, they said. 

So then he danced. When they said dancing was illegal, he clapped out rhythms. Then when that was illegal, he beat sticks on the wall.

The human prisoner sings because it hasn't been made illegal for him to do it yet.


	24. quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> more lotor and co. as paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: yah just make a simple mirror au  
> me, coming up with various roles for the canon paladins so they dont have to be villains: fuck you

"Prince Hunk, what do we do? There's so many distress signals!" Ezor yelped, interpreting Narti's ASL as quick as Narti could sign.

"Um, quiznak. The closest one." Hunk pointed at the screen. "I'll make a wormhole, and we'll be there in two tics."

"Uh, do you understand any of those words?" Zethrid whispered to Axca. Axca shrugged. 

"To the lions!" Lotor commanded. "We must save... which one is this?"

"Olkari!"

"Olkari!"

The Prime Minister of Olkari, Pidge, was grateful for their help, and offered to help them take down Zarkon. She said to find the wise man who lived in the far reaches of the galaxy- if they could find the Champion, he could tell them how to defeat Zarkon.

"Okay. You know, I was  _really_ not looking forward to an epic quest when I woke up this morning," Lance sighed. "How do we get to the Champion?"

"Blow things up?" Zethrid offered.

"Lure him out of hiding?" Axca tried.

"Ask nicely?" Ezor said, then glanced at Narti. "Look everywhere?"

"Pidge?" Lotor asked.

"Look for the Blade of Marmora. I can't say more than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case i write more (no promises) for reference - pidge is leader of the olkari, hunk and lance are altean princes (theyre married fight me), keith is with the blade of marmora and shiro is the wise guy.


	25. stim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late.
> 
> everyone on team voltron is nd.

Stim toys were always necessary in space. 

Hunk chewed, and it was a stroke of luck that Coran found some old Altean stim toys. Really, more of the team were surprised that Altea  _had_ stim toys. Hunk and Keith wore the chew necklaces, even though Hunk's had to be way stronger because he chewed more than Keith.

There was also a spinner ring, which Lance adored. There were different colored fidget spinners for Pidge, who spent the next eternity sciencing them to turn all sorts of colors while she spinned them.

Of course, they stimmed before they found the Altean stim toys. Lance's anxious hand flapping was legendary, as was Keith's happy flapping. Pidge's bouncing was another thing, and Allura loved to mess with things with her hands as a tactile stim. Eventually, Shiro started to join them on their unofficially dubbed "stim parties" and so did Coran when he wasn't busy.

It was great to be themselves around people they trusted.


	26. homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> lance and keith miss home.

Lance sat down next to an alone Keith on the ground, looking out the window to the stars.

"You know what I miss most about home," he said casually. "Rain."

"It didn't rain much in the desert." Keith drew his knees close to his chest. "But... when it did, it was beautiful afterwards."

"And it smelled nice."

"And it was cold and warm on your face when it fell."

"Splashing in puddles."

"Watching the water make tiny streams?"

"I miss home."

"Let's miss it together."

"That's the worst pep talk ever."

"Shut up."


	27. splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> merman lance and human keith.

The beach was beautiful this time of year. But Keith wasn't there for the beach.

He ran to their meeting spot, smiling even as he tripped over the rocks. Lance was waiting for him, smiling and waving.

"Hey!" Keith grinned, hurrying to sit next to him. "I, uh, brought you something."

Keith offered him the baggie of cereal hesitantly. Lance squinted at it, then ate one bite. His entire face lit up. "This is great!"

"I know, isn't it!"

Lance dug around in his bag. "I brought you something, too."

Lance offered him a couple of seashells, clean and unbroken. "They're beautiful."

"I know, aren't they?" 

Keith leaned forward and kissed him. Lance's tail splashed in the water, getting a few drops of water on him.

Just every day stuff when your boyfriend was a merman.


	28. surgere (to rise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> rebel matt.

"Millin! Millin, status report!" Matt snapped over his comm. "My E.T.A. is  _now_ Millin, am I a go?"

"You're a go, Holt," came the static filled reply. They'd been planning this mission for months, planning every possible way it could go wrong and accounting for it, and even if Matt didn't have permission he would end up doing it. It was nice to know he had a solid exit, though.

Matt and his mission partner, Alakai, were stationed outside the Galra arena. He gave Alakai the signal, and xe cut the power. The lights went out, and Matt started his entrance, Alakai following close behind. Xe kept hacking at the command center, tail swishing silently. Xir mission was to gather intel on the Galra.

Matt's was to rescue prisoners. 

He dropped in the middle of the arena, and even though no one could see him, he grinned. "Miss me?"


	29. cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> heith.

"Keith, it's fine."

"No! No, you laughed at it! I'm gonna go make another one!"

"Keith, please, it's perfect."

"It's lopsided!"

"I wasn't laughing because it was lopsided! I laughed because the joke you wrote on it was funny!"

"No, you laughed because it was lopsided, and now I'm going to make you another one!"

"Keith, really, it's okay."

"No. I'm going to make you the PERFECT cake for your birthday! When I come out with the next one, you HAVE to act surprised."

"Okay."

"I just want your birthday to be perfect."

"Aw, it already is. You're here."

"Hunk that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard I have to go scream into a pillow but not until you get your cake."

"You are persistent."

"That's why you love me."

"Hm, true."


	30. svav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> more svav.

"You know, in an alternate reality, you can't stand me," Slav said.

Sven smiled slightly. "Well, that's not  _this_ reality."

"No, you like me very much in this reality. In fact, you like me in almost 60% of all realities."

"Is the one those other people came from one of those?"

"Ah... no."

"What a sad reality."


	31. spa day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request. 
> 
> polydins spa day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love klunk :)

"Hunk, Hunk, please. Love your skin, Hunk." Lance sighed and readjusted the cucumbers on his face. "Keith! I can see you! For the love of Heaven above, don't eat that!"

Keith grumbled and put it down. "You did this  _every_ two Saturdays on Earth?"

"When I was with my family, yah. Spa days!" Lance grinned. "It's nice to have a semblance of normalcy, even if my boyfriends are grouchier about it than my sisters."

"I'm not being grouchy!" Hunk and Keith declared at the same time. 

"Only a little bit."

Keith crossed his arms. "To show exactly how  _not_ grouchy I'm being, do the whole thing twice."

"Me too!" Hunk said.

Lance smiled. "I love you guys."


	32. holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late.
> 
> pidge finds matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 4 d e l i v e r

"Matt!" Pidge yelled, leaping into her brother's arms. 

"Katie? Katie! Oh, my God, Katie what are you doing here?" Matt froze, then screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Um."

"THIS IS SPACE. AND- are those my glasses."

"Your spares."

Matt snatched his glasses off her face. "You're going home. Right. Now."

"I can't, Matt. I'm the green paladin."

"You're... you're..." Matt sighed. "I claim responsibility as the oldest present member of the family. You are  _so_ grounded."


	33. black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late.
> 
> a new black paladin must be chosen.

Black rejects Shiro, and starts to shut out Keith. So they have to find  _another_ black paladin, and Lance hopes no one notices as he sneaks down that night, stroking the lion's muzzle.

"Hey," he murmured. "Hey. It's me again."

The lion remained impassive. Lance breathed out. "Someone  _does_ need to lead Voltron, you know. I think I'd make a good leader. I kept Keith from killing us all enough times. And we work well together- I've been his right hand, I think he can be mine."

The lion didn't respond. Lance breathed out again. "Okay. Okay, look. I can't deny that I want to prove myself. But more than that, I want to help this team. If you would stop cycling through anyone who tries to pilot you, that would be helpful, okay?"

"Why  _did_ you shut out Keith?"

 _I sensed someone else was ready_ , the lion's voice didn't speak words, but it did speak ideas. And Lance stumbled backwards as the implication that the Black Lion had just  _talked_ to Lance.

The Black Lion opened their mouth.  _Get in_.

Lance nodded, and stumbled in.


	34. leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late. request.
> 
> lance being supportive of leader keith

"What are we supposed to do, Keith?" Lance asked, and it wasn't sarcastic. It wasn't biting. It wasn't an accusation.

"You  _want_ me to take charge?" Keith blinked. "What happened to 'Keith would be the worst leader'?"

"Well, I changed my mind. You're not half bad." Lance shrugged. "And as your right hand, I support you."

Keith smiled. "So, what we're going to do is..."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, and my spoiler blog is pidgespuppets! leave suggestions if u want i have seventy drabbles to fill


End file.
